Dream state Part 1
by Prussian-Nightmares
Summary: Hey, me again ! With the right cat. now yaaay Im back with another Story with my Oc Moscow in it Sorry about that! The paring that is in it is RusEng RuUK and my own Prukit Prucow, whatever, KitxPrussia You're probably thinking 'Ugh I hate CannonXoc' Welll just give it a chance, You have to be open! the Idea for the story was from the movie Inception, I suggest you watch


Have you ever heard of it? The idea of going into someone's mind, seeing what they're all about. Finding out their secrets, and all that. Seeing their inner world, what they think about and go through every day in that world.

It sounds crazy, I know. But just think…about how it could be possible.

"Its insane! We should try it!" "No, _you're _insane. What if someone died or got stuck?!" "Then we'd help them out! Or wake them up or something! C'mon dudes! It'd be awesome to be the first to try it out!" the blond American went on to the others. There was this new technology that had come out, something 'Dream state' or whatever, and he was trying to convince the others to try it. A few of them were all for it, Canada, because America was his brother, Moscow, Prussia, China, himself and Japan whom had to agree to everything America said, but even he was intrigued and wanted a shot at it.

Everyone else on the other hand, wasn't to sure. England and Russia both feared something would go wrong and they'd be trapped or killed, that thought struck everyone but America came back again. "Nothing will happen! Its 100% safe, I promise you! C'mon! PLEAAASEE?!" He begged to the others.

"Big brother..if we do this, it could mean something HUGE, a new step. If we don't, we're throwing the opportunity out the window." England gave a quick glare at the smaller Russian and stepped in. "Moscow, we could DIE. If something happens, that's it. We don't know for sure if its completely safe or not and personally, I don't want to risk my, or anyone else's life."

There was a long pause before anyone said anything. But finally someone stepped in. "I volunteer for this..'New idea'." Germany stood up, and made a chain reaction of both Italy and Romano standing. Then Spain joined. "Oui, why not~" France then stood up. America's smile grew as he looked at everyone who stood up. Moscow then stood and Prussia and Japan and China stood. Russia just gave him a look that said 'Why?' and 'how dare you'. Kit ignored it but not for long. "Brother…Please…" Russia hesitated and thought it over. This _could _ bring in more money, and it _was _a big step. But if something went wrong…

Russia then stood taking hold of the smaller boys hand and he glanced at the brit beside him who was staring at him with wide eyes. "C'mon Iggy." Alfred spoke softly. Arthur just sighed and stood. "This better be good."

-America, England, Russia, Moscow, China, Japan, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, Prussia, Canada have joined-

After the meeting everyone started to leave. They had agreed to go to the lab three days from that meeting. Three days to get prepared or back down. Germany's Idea of course.

Moscow squealed on his bed in excitement when he and his brother and England returned home from the meeting. England pouted and thought things over and Russia just tried to think of other things which was hard to do.

They were going to go inside someone's _mind, _their dream world! This was a big thing! If this worked, it'd be easier to get people out of coma's and probably bigger things! It was brilliant and amazing…but so very dangerous.

"Ivan..?" England was staring at Russia abit concerned. The bigger man had been staring into space lost in his thoughts in the middle of the hall which was odd. "er..Da Arthur?" The taller man spoke quietly, still abit out of it and trying to focus his mind on the smaller brit. "Are you alright? Thinkin' about the Lab, aye?" "Da.." "Hm. So am I." They walked to the kitchen in silence, both thinking. "How can your brother be so excited about this?" Ivan smirked "He's young…doesn't always think of the bad things that will happen. Sometimes I wish I could do that."

England just gave one of those looks like 'oh..right' and looked away again. "Are you hungry?" Ivan asked going to the fridge. The brit just answered with a simple 'No' and sat down. Kit came down the hallway and looked over his brothers shoulder into the fridge, but said nothing. He figured right now wasn't the best time to speak, but then Ivan spoke, "Are you hungry, Kit?" Kit took a step back and nodded slightly. "Da, sure.." He spoke softly not really making eye contact with his brother, then sat down at the table, in the chair farthest away from England.

After eating in silence Kit went to his room and Ivan and Arthur went to theirs.

Russicat and Moscat were curled up in a ball together, sleeping. His bed felt kind of lonely with Prussia there beside him. The two had gotten into abit of an argument over something stupid, thank god it was nothing big, but they weren't exactly speaking at the moment. Or, Moscow was trying but Prussia was ignoring him. So he had given up. But he had his brother and his cats, he would be able to live until this blew over which he hoped was soon.

He layed in the dark, in silence, for a while, thinking over the whole Dream thingy. Within the silence, in the back of his head, he could hear something. Almost giggling, a cackle, broken and hollowed, echoes in his mind. He had been hearing this for awhile ever since after the 'Game' in the Hatter Mansion. There were these two small girls, whom were killed in the mansion by Slenderman. They constantly beat down on every one in the mansion, trying to break them. Almost succeeded once or twice with some, but they did with him. The smaller boy remembered the day clearly, all the problems and stress that bounced around in his mind. He really did think too much, he needed to learn not to.

But those girls were the one's making him think and they had pushed him too fark one day. He had hurt his brother and many others, even some that he thought wouldn't even care. But then the AutoLife kicked in and he was back. He woke up in Russia's arms, his cheek and chest wet from his brothers tears, England off to the side, wide eyed at Kit's coming back. The blood splatter on the head board and the gun still in their same spots. The room was quiet, only Russia's quiet sobbing could be heard until he realized the live boy in his arms and stopped.

The giggling continued and little voices, words, could be made out under the sound of the drums. -1234…1234- the drums beat, 'useless', 'unloved', 'unhealthy', 'idiot, good for nothing!' the voices teased.

Sitting up the Russian gripped his head tight, covering his ears, talking in his language over the voices and drumming. Why this was still happening, no one really knew, and he had no idea if it was happening to anyone else or just him.

Soon they stopped and Kit could hear nothing with the clocks and the soft snoring of the cats. He glanced around the room before falling back onto the bed and closing his eyes with a sigh.

He fell asleep, memories of his past rushing through his mind.


End file.
